The Thing Called Love
by Prairie Flower
Summary: Laura and Almanzo are finally in love with each other, but turning their friendship into a romantic relationship isn't as easy as expected. Sequel to "Sweet Sixteen".
1. Chapter 1

The Thing called Love

Laura walked slowly through the darkness. It was a warm night in February and it was her 16th birthday. Next to her was Almanzo. After they had shared their first kiss and danced the whole evening, they were now strolling together through the night. It was Almanzo's idea to take a little walk.

When they arrived at the tree that was surrounded by benches, they both sat down for a little while. Laura was happy, really happy. Finally, her most important dream had come true. Almanzo had kissed her, and he was now looking at her in a way he had never done before. They weren't just friends anymore, they were in love with each other. Laura's heart was full of joy, but deep inside her she also felt a bit uncomfortable.

In the past Laura had never had a problem to start a conversation with Almanzo. They had met in town almost every day, and they had always talked to each other. Telling him stories had been easy. Listening to his stories had been interesting. Laughing together had brightened her days. But today was different. Something changed. Almanzo was awfully quiet and Laura also didn't know what to say.

Suddenly she felt his hand grabbing hers. When she turned her head to look at him, she noticed that he was already looking at her. Even in the darkness she could see his sparkling blue eyes. Almanzo smiled at Laura and caressed her cheek. Gently he pulled her closer and kissed her again. This time they kissed each other with much more passion and the butterflies in Laura's stomach started fluttering again.

After they had parted, they both still didn't know what to say.

"The sky is really beautiful tonight," Almanzo tried to break the silence.

"Yes," Laura answered.

"But it's also a bit cold. I think we should better go inside again," he said.

"Yes," she replied quickly.

Laura and Almanzo stood up and together they walked slowly towards the restaurant. He was still holding her hand.

"Beth, would you like to go for a buggy ride with me tomorrow?" he asked her suddenly.

"I'd love to," Laura answered eagerly, "but at first we have to ask my Pa for permission."

When the couple arrived at the porch of the restaurant, Charles stepped out of the door. It seemed that he was already looking for Laura. His face lit up the moment he noticed his daughter.

"It's getting late, Half-Pint. We wanna go home," Charles said.

Laura looked at Almanzo. She could see that he was nervous, and she could understand him.

"Mr. Ingalls," Almanzo started. "Laura and I would like to go for a buggy ride tomorrow, if it's alright with you."

Charles' smile faded away immediately. "Remember, you have chores to do," he said to Laura, hoping she would stay at home tomorrow. Seeing his daughter in Almanzo Wilder's arms was strange to him, and he had no idea how to get used to this new situation.

"She can do them in the morning, Charles." Caroline stepped out of the door and smiled.

"Just for an hour or two in the afternoon," Almanzo added to resolve Charles' doubts.

"Alright," Charles gave in. "If the weather is as fine as today, you two can go."

"Thanks, Pa," Laura said with a big smile on her face.

"Thank you, Mr. Ingalls," Almanzo answered politely.

While the Ingalls started their way to the wagon, Laura used the moment to say good bye to her beloved Almanzo. He pulled her close into his arms and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight, Beth," he said lovingly.

"Goodnight, Manly," she replied before she turned around and followed her family.

When Laura went to bed this night, she couldn't sleep. She was too excited about the changes in her life. Sometimes it all felt like a dream. Not long ago she had run to school every morning, her braids flying around, and all she could expect from Almanzo was a little talk after school. Now she was a teacher and Almanzo was in love with her. Laura relived the whole evening in her mind over and over again. She was so happy, but she had to admit to herself that she was also scared. She had never thought much about the difference in their ages, but now she was wondering if she was Almanzo's first love. The thought of other women frightened her.

Being in love was new to Laura and somehow it seemed to be complicated. She was really looking forward to see Almanzo the next day, but she was also afraid she might say or do something wrong. They hadn't talked much since they were in love with each other, but Laura didn't want to be quiet again. She didn't want to disappoint or bore him.

Laura sighed deeply and tossed and turned in her bed for a long time before she finally fell asleep.

At the same time a sleepless Almanzo was lying in his bed and staring at the ceiling. He had a smile on his face and all he could do was thinking about Laura. Sometimes he couldn't believe what had happened to him. He knew that had been hooked on Laura since that day she had called him "Manly", but after Mr. Ingalls had punched him back then, he had pushed the thought, that there could ever be more than just friendship between him and her, far away. Laura had been a nice little friend to him. Nothing more than a friend. But last week, when he had touched her hand and met her eyes, something had changed. Suddenly there was a new feeling. A feeling he had never felt before. Love. He loved Laura.

Almanzo was glad that Laura had accepted his excuse. Dancing with her was wonderful. Kissing her was the sweetest thing he had ever done, but deep inside him, he felt also insecure. He was almost 26 years old now, but he had never been in love before. Almanzo was inexperienced with women, and he had no idea how to act or what to expect. He was afraid it could be over between Laura and him before it even began.

Almanzo tried to stop worrying, but he was awake half the night before he drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

When Laura got up the next morning, she hurried to do her chores. She hadn't slept very well, but she was too excited to feel tired. Soon Almanzo would pick her up for a buggy ride, and she couldn't wait to see him again. After helping her mother in the kitchen, Laura went upstairs to the loft. She sat down on her bed and sighed. It was time to dress up, but she wasn't sure what to wear. At the moment Laura was wearing her red dress, but she was afraid Almanzo could remember she had worn it that day she had fought with Nellie in the mud. The whole incident had happened more than a year ago, but she still felt embarrassed. She had acted like a little girl back then, and she hoped imploringly that Almanzo had forgotten her immature behavior.

Laura stood up and looked at the new dress which she had bought for her teaching job. It was beautiful, and she really loved it, but it was probably too fancy for a buggy ride across the prairie. She hesitated for a moment, but then she put on her turquoise flowered dress. When she looked into the mirror, she noticed that she was still wearing pigtails. "Oh no," Laura murmured to herself. She had braided her hair for so many years that she had done it this morning automatically. She hurried to unfasten her braids and started brushing her wavy hair which was shimmering in the sunlight. All she wanted was looking pretty for Almanzo, but time was running, and so she brushed her hair one last time and used some lemon verbena. When she climbed downstairs and stepped into the kitchen, Caroline was busy with baking bread.

"Ma," Laura asked insecurely, "how do I look?"

"You look beautiful," Caroline smiled at Laura. She could feel that her daughter was nervous.

"I hope so," Laura replied silently.

"Laura, don't worry so much," Caroline put her arm around Laura's shoulders. "I'm sure you and Almanzo will have a nice time."

"I'm so nervous," Laura confessed. "It feels as if I have entered a whole new world."

"Oh Laura, you have entered a whole new world," Caroline smiled at her daughter. "It's wonderful to be in love with each other, but it also takes some time to get used to it." 

"I know you're right, Ma. It's just... I'm afraid I might say something wrong. It was easy to talk to Almanzo as long as we were friends, but something has changed. I don't know how to explain, but it's kinda difficult now," Laura stared to the ground.

"I understand," Caroline said softly.

"I wished I could tell Almanzo, but I can't," Laura sighed deeply.

"Why can't you tell him?" Caroline asked. "Probably he feels the same way."

"I don't think so," Laura said silently.

"Laura, being in love doesn't mean that you always have a nice time together," Caroline started to explain. "It's also important that you talk about your feelings. I think you should give it a try."

"I don't know, Ma. Maybe I will," Laura replied and forced herself to smile.

While Caroline continued baking bread, Laura looked out of the window nervously. Her mother's advice had helped her to calm down a bit, but she was still feeling insecure. She had waited so long to get Almanzo's attention. It seemed like an eternity. The thought of doing something wrong and losing him was almost unbearable for Laura. She had to show him that she was a grown up woman now. She had to convince him that she was a successful teacher now, being able to take care of children. She would never act like a tomboy again. From now on she would be a lady. Beautiful, calm, and well-mannered. She would prove Almanzo that she was old and mature enough to be the woman by his side.

At the same time a nervous Almanzo was hitching up Barnum to the buggy. He had worried a lot about his upcoming date with Laura, but he had also remembered why he loved her. She had always been special to him, because she was different from all the other girls. Laura was feisty and she could stand up for others. She could make him laugh because she had always something funny to tell. She was probably the only girl who was interested in farming and horses, and she enjoyed going fishing. That's what he loved about her.

Almanzo patted Barnum and smiled. He knew that Laura liked his horse with all her heart. She had helped to train him, and a few weeks ago, when Barnum was injured, they had both taken care of him. Of course, Laura would remember this, and so they had a topic to talk about. Besides that Almanzo had prepared two fishing rods and a can of worms. They would drive to the lake and go fishing. Almanzo knew that his plan wasn't very romantic. He knew that most girls would rather run away than spending an afternoon like this, but not his Beth. He was sure she would enjoy the day.

Realizing that it was almost time to go, Almanzo went back into the house and ran to his bedroom. He combed his hair and grabbed his blue shirt which he usually wore for special occasions. He pulled it over as fast as he could and hurried downstairs again. On his way outside he noticed his sister Eliza Jane sitting in the rocking chair and reading a book.

"It's almost two o'clock, Eliza. I have to go now," Almanzo said eagerly.

"Have a nice time, Mannie," Eliza Jane answered.

"Do I look alright?" he asked her nervously.

"Certainly," Eliza Jane stopped reading and looked over her younger brother. "It's just a buggy ride across the prairie."

Almanzo didn't like this kind of answer, but he had no time to worry anymore. "Goodbye," he said and left the house.

"Goodbye," Eliza Jane replied.

Being outside, Almanzo checked the horse and the buggy one last time, because he wanted to make sure it would be a safe ride for Laura. He jumped into the buggy and started to put Barnum into a trot. The way to the Ingalls' place wasn't very long, but he hurried to arrive on time. Almanzo had missed Laura and couldn't wait to see her again, but he still wasn't sure what to expect. Sometimes he wished he could ask his father or his older brother Royal for some advice, but they were both living too far away. Of course, Almanzo had met some other men around his age since he had moved to Walnut Grove, but most of them were already married. He was afraid to ask them for advice. He was almost 26 years old now and still totally inexperienced with girls. They would probably laugh at him. His sister Eliza Jane wasn't very helpful either. She tried her best to give advice, but she spent most of the time with her books, and she was inexperienced, too.

The nearer Almanzo came to the Ingalls' farm, the more he was getting nervous. The moment he started driving towards the little house, he realized that his hands were trembling. He took a deep breath and tried to reassure himself that everything would be alright. He was going to meet Laura, and they would hopefully have a nice day.

Laura was still looking out of the window. When she caught sight of Almanzo's buggy, she turned around to say good bye to her mother. "He's here. Time to go, Ma," she smiled. 

"Have a nice day," Caroline said while Laura was leaving.

Almanzo stopped the buggy in front of the house. As he jumped out, he could see Laura walking in his direction.

"Hi Beth," he said with a smile on his face.

"Hi Manly," she answered happily.

Almanzo looked at Laura, then he looked around to reassure himself that nobody of her family was outside, especially not her father. As he was sure that they were alone, he pulled Laura into his arms and kissed her gently.

"I've missed you," he said.

"I've missed you, too," she replied.

Laura and Almanzo were both smiling at each other.

"Ready to go?" he asked her.

"Yes," she replied.

Almanzo took Laura's hand and helped her into the buggy. Then he jumped in and started the ride.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a nice and sunny winter day when Laura and Almanzo started their ride across the prairie. The sky was blue with just a few white clouds in it, a mild wind warmed the air and birds sang their beautiful melodies. It was perfect weather for spending time at the lake.

"It's a nice day," Almanzo looked at Laura and smiled.

"Yes, it is," Laura smiled at him.

"When I woke up this morning, I was really glad about the sunny weather. Gives us the chance to go to Silver Lake," he said happily.

"Yes," she replied.

"I guess our friend Barnum likes sunny days, too," Almanzo started. "Remember that day when you made him walk? Oh boy, I had such a hard time with him, but you broke Barnum within a few minutes. I think you have a way with horses," Almanzo tried to show Laura his admiration.

"I suppose," she answered silently.

"Maybe you would like to drive us to Silver Lake," he offered her the reins.

"Me?" Laura asked in surprise.

"Yeah. I thought you might like it," Almanzo answered with a smile on his face.

"Well," Laura wasn't sure what to reply. "I think you better do that," she said quickly. Of course, Laura would have loved to drive the buggy across the prairie, but she was too afraid it wouldn't be ladylike.

"Alright," Almanzo sighed silently. He couldn't help it, but he was disappointed. Since they had started their ride, Laura had barely looked at him. She was quiet and reserved. It was untypical for her. She wasn't herself and Almanzo had no idea what to do.

Out of the corner of her eye, Laura could see that Almanzo wasn't happy. He didn't talk anymore and it seemed that his whole attention was focused on the road. Laura felt sorry. She wished she could tell Almanzo how much she loved him and how happy he made her, but she hesitated. After a few more minutes of silence, Laura decided it was time to do something. Carefully she moved closer to Almanzo and leaned her head against his shoulder.

Almanzo was surprised by Laura's spontaneous advances, but he enjoyed being close to her. He placed a soft kiss on her temple, hoping that the ice between them would break soon.

The moment Laura and Almanzo arrived at Silver Lake, they could see the water glittering in the sunlight. Its loveliness put a smile on their faces.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Almanzo said delightedly while stopping the buggy.

"Yes, it is," Laura replied. After Almanzo had helped her out of the buggy, she glanced over the lake and was impressed by the beautiful countryside.

"I guess it's the perfect place for fishing," Almanzo stepped next to Laura with two fishing rods and a can of worms in his hand.

"Fishing?" Laura asked confused.

"Yeah, I know how much you love fishing, Beth. And I heard that you can put a worm on a hook within three seconds. Your brother Albert told me and I would like to see that," Almanzo smiled and grabbed Laura's hand, leading her towards the shores of Silver Lake.

Laura was in shock. She couldn't believe what was happening. Almanzo wanted to go fishing with her. Almanzo wanted to see her putting a worm on a hook. It was like a nightmare. How could she show him that she wasn't a little girl anymore. How could she show him that she had changed? How could she show him that she was a woman now?

The whole afternoon Laura was lost in thoughts. Almanzo made her compliments for her beautiful hair, for the delicious apple pie she had made for him and for her talent to put a worm on a hook so quickly, but nothing could cheer her up. She was sure Almanzo was starting to see her as a little girl again. She was sure it would be over between them soon. She was sure she would be his little friend again. Only a friend, nothing more, and it broke her heart. Laura was close to tears when she was suddenly feeling Almanzo's arm around her shoulders.

"Beth, what's wrong?" he asked her with a concerned voice.

"Nothing," she replied, trying to sound confidently.

"I know there's something wrong. Please tell me," Almanzo said.

"I'm fine. It's a nice day. It's just...," Laura's voice broke, and she could feel a tear rolling down her cheek.

Almanzo wiped the tear away and pulled Laura gently into his arms. "You can tell me, Beth."

"I don't know what's wrong. I guess, I'm silly," Laura sobbed. She couldn't understand herself anymore. She was spending a wonderful day with the man she loved, and he was so nice to her, but instead of enjoying the time all she could do was worrying.

"You're not silly," Almanzo tried to comfort her. "Please tell me what makes you so sad."

"I'm afraid that I'm still a little girl for you," Laura finally blurted out. "But please believe me, Manly. I'm a woman now. It's true that I liked going fishing in the past and I still like it a bit, but I promise you that I will change. I'll be a grown up woman. You'll see."

"But I don't want you to change," Almanzo said emphatically.

"What?" Laura asked puzzled, looking into his eyes.

"Beth, you have always been special to me because you are different from all the other women," Almanzo started to explain. "I want you the way you are," he caressed her cheek.

"But the other girls you dated," Laura protested. "They were all grown up and ladylike and..."

"And they bored me," Almanzo interrupted her. "Beth, ever since I was a little boy, I've wished to meet a woman like you some day."

"Really?" Laura could hardly believe his words.

"Really," he promised her. "I love horses, and buggy rides, and fishing, and I'm glad that you love all these things, too. We have so much in common. Don't you think it's great?"

"Yes, it is," Laura felt relieved. She kissed Almanzo's cheek and wrapped her arms around him.

"Beth," Almanzo cupped Laura's face in his hands. "I know it's too early to say that, but I hope we'll be husband and wife one day."

"We will," she whispered.

"I love you," Almanzo said softly. He was surprised by his own words, but it was the truth. He loved Laura with all his heart, and he wished she would be his wife one day.

Laura's heart was melting. "I love you, too," she replied blissfully.

Laura and Almanzo lost themselves in a deep, passionate kiss, but after a little while they were suddenly interrupted by some splattering water.

"I guess you have a bite," Almanzo laughed.

Laura had caught a big fish, and she caught three more fishes while the afternoon was passing. Soon it was time to go back to Walnut Grove.

On their way home, Laura was driving the buggy across the prairie towards the sinking sun. Almanzo had pulled his arms around her, his chin resting on her shoulder. Laura didn't worry anymore, because now she was sure Almanzo loved her the way she was. She was grateful for having him by her side and couldn't wait to see what the future would hold for them...

The End


End file.
